The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a sheet.
Conventionally, a sheet feeder is known which is provided in an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a sheet and includes a manual feed tray. The manual feed tray of the sheet feeder is openable and closable with respect to an apparatus body of the image forming apparatus. When the manual feed tray is opened with respect to the apparatus body, a sheet is placed on the manual feed tray. This sheet is carried into the apparatus body and has an image formed thereon.
Conventionally, a technique for making a manual feed tray openable and closable with respect to a side wall of an apparatus body of an image forming apparatus is known. Further, the manual feed tray includes a pair of side guides (cursors) for restricting the position of a sheet in a width direction. To prevent the interference of the side guides with the apparatus body when the manual feed tray is closed on the apparatus body, recesses are formed in the apparatus body. The above interference is prevented by housing the side guides into the recesses.
A manual feed tray is provided with a lift plate to bring a sheet on the manual feed tray into contact with a sheet feed roller provided in an apparatus body of an image forming apparatus. When this lift plate swings about a pivot portion arranged on an upstream side in a sheet feeding direction, a tip part of the lift plate on a downstream side in the sheet feeding direction vertically moves.